Computer printers, or printers, are hardware devices that generate permanent human-readable text and/or graphics (hard copies) of files stored in electronic form. Printers generate hard copies on physical print media such as paper or transparencies. Conventional printers are used as either computer peripherals that generally communicate with one computer terminal or as network printers that include network interfaces for serving any user on a network. Modern printers can directly interface with electronic media such as removable memory and/or media cards.
Media cards are data storage devices used in multiple media devices such as digital still cameras (DSCs), handheld and laptop computers, telephones, music players, home networks, digital versatile discs (DVDs), digital television, and other electronics. Several types of media cards such as Secure Digital, CompactFlash, SmartMedia, xD-Picture, and MultiMedia cards are manufactured having various capacities, access speeds, media formats, and/or interfaces.
Typically, multiple media devices such as DSCs are compatible with a specific type of media card. Furthermore, the multiple media devices generally store data on the media cards using a specific media format. Examples of various media formats implemented in DSCs include Digital Print Order format (DPOF), and Design Rule for Camera File system (DCF). Therefore, digital printers support respective media formats present on the media cards. Various media cards are manufactured to be compatible with the digital printers.